Todd Gurley
Todd Gurley '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Todd Gurley Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 16 Weapon: Todd is a quick and powerful dude who can dish out huge damage rather fast. Because of this, his favorite weapon is a sword, due to it's lightweight and easy to use nature. He is also rather effective with it's counterparts, the machete '''and '''kukri. Appearance: Todd is a dark skinned man who seems to always be jolly. He has black hair that is in long dreadlocks. He has dull brown eyes that resemble a manure pile, though they match well with his overall appearance. He is built very large, with big, powerful muscles and a very shredded physique. He stands at a good height, being 6'1", and he's very hefty, weighing in at 231 lbs. Overall, he's a heavily built, cheery looking man. Strengths/skills: Todd is very fast, despite his large size, and is very good at climbing '''and '''swimming '''with as much speed as he can muster. He is also very '''strong, his hefty figure helping him out immensely in close quarters combat. Weakness(es): Todd isn't the smartest. '''He has a lot of issues '''identifying plants. His biggest weakness is his blind loyalty, as he will follow anyone's orders no matter how bad they actually are. Personality: Todd is a happy go lucky kind of dude, living the world in utter joy. He's cheery and jolly, and never has a down moment. He doesn't anger easily and is always looking on the bright side of things, trying to be positive '''despite the bad situations he is put in. Todd wants to spread joy to his allies, and tries to be '''comedic '''and '''entertaining '''if he feels he needs to. Like most athletes though, Todd is still very '''competitive, and won't cut slack to any of his opponents, where he'll be determined to beat them. He isn't also one to give up until he wins, showing off a sliver of stubborness. His biggest personality issue is he is rather unintelligent, being only semi-literate and speaking in very simple phrases and words. However, he still has a big heart and can get attached to people easily, possibly causing his downfall. Todd is very loyal as well, almost too loyal, to the ones he likes or loves. This will be a problem no doubt, one Todd won't see. Backstory/History: Todd was unlike your regular citizen in District 1. He was born in the slums without any money, his family being no good rotten scoundrels that relied on foodstamps to get by. He attended a low run down school, which didn't teach him enough, because even after years in it, Todd could barely read. His father took him out of school and forced him to be a criminal in District 1's underworld, something the good natured Todd despised deeply. Although his body was perfect for being a crook, Todd's personality did not agree with criminal life. He didn't want to end up like his parents and grandparents, poor as dogs and relying on food stamps. Todd wanted to do something with his life. His time come when Todd didn't do his part of a heist, and ended up getting his dad and crooks arrested. His dad was furious, but Todd left him in the dust, fleeing from District 1's slums. Todd found himself in the nicer part of District 1, where he was still sprinting as fast as he could away from his criminal past. A coach noticed this, and halted his practice to stop the fleeing Todd. The coach noticed that Todd had great speed, and that he'd be an excellent running back for the District 1 Rams. Being offered payment and shelter, Todd agreed to the coach's contract, and he became the starting running back the next day. While on the team, Todd became close friends with quarterback Jared Goff, the latter's daring and risky personality rubbing off on the younger Todd. The two formed a dynamic duo, especially considering they were the only two talented players at the time. Although the first two seasons started pathetically, the third season was the one for them. Todd was a stud, an athlete at heart, running the ball up and down the field, stomping anyone who got in his path. He was an unstoppable force, one to not be reckoned with. Todd had his game of the season in the Panem Bowl, able to score a touchdown with a powerful run. Despite his efforts, a final call tampered with by his own teammate Jared Goff lost them the game, costing them the biggest game of the season. Although Todd was dissapointed, he still looked on the bright side of things, keeping his chin high and saying the next year would be better. But unfortunately for Todd, the next year was much, much worse. Todd's past was catching up to him, wind of his fame spreading through the district. His own father broke out of prison, seeking revenge on his son for trashing the family name in the criminal underworld. He tracked Todd down, when the two met on a dark street. His dad pulled a gun out, threatening that if Todd didn't redeem himself, he would be shot dead right there. For once, Todd was afraid, and instinct kicked in. He rushed his dad, taking a bullet to the chest, though the force of Todd's run allowed him to slam into his former father. The two wrestled for the gun, Todd managing to grab it. However, he didn't plan on doing something, and when his finger slipped on the trigger and his father's brains splattered all over the street, Todd went into shock. Jared eventually found him, comforting the grieving Todd. Even though his dad was an asshole, Todd still loved him, and had wished he could resolve their disagreement peacefully. Jared noticed Todd's gunshot wound, and quickly rushed him to the hospital. Todd survived the wound, but the mental scarring never healed. Todd would be haunted by the events that night for the rest of his life. Token: A heisman trophy. Height: 6'1" Fears: Being trapped in ice. Alliance: Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon